The Lair of the Beast
by StripyWolf
Summary: Kaito, a young man currently residing in the small town of Asmodin has volunteered to play the wolf in sheep's clothing to help rid the town of a beast that spirits away the townswomen in the middle of the night. However when all isn't as it seems how will the young Kaito deal with the truth? Yaoi - Kaito x Gakupo
1. Plagued by the Beast

**Listening to The Duke of Venomania and being in the mood to write I just couldn't help but write this. Just as a warning this is Yaoi, boylove, however you want to refer to guy on guy! If you're staying after that warning then do enjoy, its been a while since I last wrote something for others to see so I'll apologize for any errors or mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Plagued by the Beast**

There is a beast that resides in the Venomania Castle just on the outskirts of our quiet and secluded town. It plagues our town by spiriting away the women, they disappear behind the castle walls in the middle of the night never to return. What happens behind the high walls and sealed doors of the castle is unknown but those who have ventured close have sworn to have heard the mournful wails of the beasts victims. None have seen it but those who have been taken into its lair. 

The townsfolk are thinking about raiding the castle to free their daughters and wives. A town meeting has been held and they are currently arguing about what to do. Some fear that if left alone the beast will soon start taking everyone in the town, others feel like women should be invited to the town and offered to the beast to keep the peace. One man shouts over the voices demanding that the beast be killed, that it has terrorised this town for too long. I sit and watch the commotion unfold as questions about how are thrown around. I look around at them all and sigh before standing up and clearing my throat loudly. As an outsider the townsfolk are wary of me and are quickly subdued. 

The room is finally silent and I cast my gaze over each of their worried faces as I push a piece of blue hair from my face. "If killing the beast is what you want then you would have first get into the Venomania Castle, correct?" A murmured agreement was uttered through the gathered townsfolk. As they fell quiet again I continued, "What you need is a wolf in sheep's clothing." For a moment a stunned silence hovered over the room as if they were wondering just why a simple plan as that had not come up before. From the front of the crowd an old voice called to me and I turned to the elder man stood up on the podium. 

"Young man, it would be a wondrous plan, however do you see a single person in this hall capable of pulling of such a guise with the exception of yourself if it's not to blunt to say." Blushing at his indirect compliment I glance around me again and see much to the townsfolks dismay that his words are true. All of the men in the hall are blaringly obviously men and the women that are left are either much too young or much too elderly. I shake my head slowly and the town's chief sighs from the podium. 

A clap on my shoulder lifts my gaze to a man's bearded face looming over me. Although he's almost two time broader than myself his face is kind beneath the thick dark hair. "T'was a good plan though, lad." He reassures me and I find myself nodding a little and finding my seat again. "It was…" As I retreat into my thoughts the hall bursts out again into arguments about what it to be done with the Venomania Beast. 

What if I did it, what if I snuck into the castle? The chief said I was the only one who could pull of such a guise and I do owe this town after all they have done for me. But would I be able to slay the beast? I'm not as strong as these townsmen, I don't think I'd be able to singlehandedly kill a beast. If I could find a way to get the townsmen inside the castle then they could kill the beast. 

My heart is pounding in my chest as I once again stand up and once again all attention is on me. "I-I'll be your wolf." The words sounded distant over the roaring in my ears. In the silence that followed I was sure that everyone could hear the rapid pounding of my heart. I swallowed in an attempt to wet my suddenly dry throat. "I-I won't be able to kill the beast, but I might be able to let you into the castle to do it." They all looked at me for a while, before cheers broke out. Hands clapped my shoulders, their merriment forced the tension out of my body and I was soon laughing along with them. 

I'd been dragged to the town chief's house after the townsfolk had left the town hall. They had been saying something about getting the preparations ready for tonight and the longer they left it the more likely the beast would get wind of their plan. It was all a bit hectic and before I knew it several of the townswomen had fitted me in a blue and white ball gown with a black a white ribbon pulling around my waist. A bow was pinned under my chin with a sapphire brooch and a pair of small blue heels adjusted to fit my feet. Before I even had chance to look at what I was wearing the women attacked my faces with various powered and creams before taking a cap of blonde waves and fixing it on my head. 

By the time they had finished and presented me in front of a mirror I could hardly recognise myself. I really, unfortunately, looked like a woman. As I stared at myself my cheeks filled red with embarrassment and it only seemed to add to the look. The chief moved from the other side of the room and hide a small blade within a newly made pocket within the dress. 

"I don't even recognise myself." Beside me the chief nodded his head appreciatively, "If I didn't know any better I would have been taken in by your beauty." He thoughtlessly admitted causing my blush to intensify, "Well, it's getting dark. There's no time to waste. Go, wander the town as if you're lost. Quickly before it comes and sees you leave here." As he spoke he hurriedly began pushing my down the stairs and out the house. 

Nervously I wandered the cold streets, my breath escaping in short columns of white smoke. It wasn't long before the lights in the town's windows were put, plunging the town into a moonless dark. I swallowed, my heart hammering in my chest again as a creeping feeling of being watched pasted over me. I span around expecting to see something horrific only to be greeted by the sight of an empty street. 

Slowly I turned and continued my wandering of the town, nervously looking for a place I knew didn't exist. Footsteps behind me had me falter to a halt and the smooth hum of a gentle voice reached me. 

"Are you lost, little one?" 

My breath snagged in my throat and I had to will myself to turn around. A few paces away stood a man, clearly not a man of this village as his garb was embellished with silver thread trimmings and shoulder details. The high collar of his purple tail coat encircled a large ruffled stock tie held in place with an amethyst pin. It was held closed by two rows of silver buttons down the front and each laced cuff at the end of the sleeves was held closed by three of the same buttons. Black boots with a slight heel covered the most of his leg, leaving a section above his knee to be covered by pale beige breeches. 

As I brought my gaze up to his face I soon found his clothing wasn't his most striking feature. Pace skin was framed by long flowing purple hair that seemed to shimmer in the lightless dark. The most of his hair was pulled up together with a black ribbon and left to cascade down his back in faint waves. Amethyst eyes gazed at me from under long lashes and a gentle, inviting smile curved his lips. 

For a moment I found myself fixated by the man, unable to tear my gaze away from his. Blushing I finally managed to free myself from his eyes hold, "I-I'm just looking for somewhere to stay…" I murmur and I feel his gaze leave me for a moment. Curiosity gets the better of me and I risk a glance through the blonde waves. His profile is just as captivating as his gaze and I can't help but wonder how such a man as him in wandering this town's streets at such an hour. He must have felt my gaze as he turns slightly to smile at me. I'm thrown by this man, somehow his gaze in almost impossible to look at yet its unimaginable to look away once I meet it. 

"If you'd like, young miss, I have a place just outside of this town you can stay until morning?" 

There is something off about his question but I couldn't refuse, it would look too suspicions and the beast could be watching. I swallowed and nodded my head a little, "If it isn't imposing too much on you, sir?" My words were received with a smile and a shake of his head. "Not at all, miss. This way then." He turned and crossed an arm in front of him, gesturing in the direction I had come from. 

The silence was somehow comfortable as we walked, the beast would have to wait for tonight it seemed. There wasn't much I could do about this situation, especially if the beast was watching. Stupid Kaito, couldn't you think of something better than looking for somewhere to stay. I hardly notice as we leave the town behind and make our way quietly through the darkness of the surrounding forest. 

"Forgive me if it is too bold, but may I ask your name, miss?" His voice cuts the silence and I turn to look at him, once again falling into the trap of his shimmering gaze. "K-Kaito." I stammered not able to think of anything else to say. I watched him frown for a moment and as if seeing his train of thought I quickly start coming up with excuses to say. 

"Kaito, such a masculine name for such a beautiful young lady, no?" 

"Ah, m-my mother wanted a boy, she named me that anyway." I blurted out almost before he has time to finish his question. Surprise crossed his face briefly before he chuckled, the sound just as captivating as his purple gaze. I blushed and pulled my gaze away fixing it on the ground. 

"In that case it is a beautiful name, Miss Kaito." His words sounded off, like there was some kind of hidden meaning behind the words, or was I just being paranoid. I sneaked a look at him from under the golden locks covering my true hair. He smiled at me as if he had been expecting me to look at him. When I blushed and looked away he began talking again. 

"In case you were curious, I'm Gakupo the Duke of Venomania and this is my home." 

I lifted my gaze as looming out from the darkness came the reason why is mention of somewhere just outside of town sounded so off. 

Towering above me were the dark towers and keeps of Venomania Castle… 

* * *

**If you're still here to read this than that makes me extremely happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eagerly awaiting the next ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Captured Unknowingly

**So the second instalment of The Lair of the Beast has arrived. All I can say is, poor Kaito… or lucky Kaito if you think like me xD. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is a yoai, boylove, however you want to refer to guy on guy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Captured Unknowingly**

Here I am stood at the doors of the once place I had been planning to get to all night, right up to meeting Gakupo in the town. Since then I never thought I'd make it here tonight. Could it be that the duke has been working with the beast all this time? Is he the one who brings it fresh victims in return for a safe haven? Is that why it's only women as they were wooed by his manner, just like I was?

I blushed at the though and watched as the duke pushed open one of the doors. Inside a large reception hall was lit with a large candle chandelier that hung above an elaborate stair case that split off the either side. The wall at the top of the stairs was marked as if a painting had once hung there.

"You will stay, no?" He questioned his face gaining a slight concerned expression. I swallowed and nodded, after all whether this man was here willingly or not I still needed to get the townsfolk in this castle. I crossed the threshold into the building and almost as soon as I did the door creaked closed and a chill fell over me.

The patter of feet caught my attention and soon several women came out from one of the doors leading off the reception hall. I recognised them immediately as women from the town. I watched them run to the duke and fawn over him. The closer I looked the more disturbed I became, the light from their eyes had faded and their faces seemed to hold no life. They were like puppets on invisible strings. At the click of his fingers they moved away from him and stood motionless as he moved towards me.

My heart pounded against me ribs, the gleam in his amethyst eyes confirmed everything. There was no beast. It was just one man with an incredible power to enchant those around them and bend their will to his own. He'd been the one drawing the women away, holding them against their will without them even realising it. As he drew closer I slipped my hand into the hidden pocket fixed on my dress and closed my fingers around the hilt of the blade hidden there. I pressed myself back against the large doors that sealed the exit. If he was the 'beast' then I could kill it.

I could kill him, all I had to do was raise the blade. I slipped it out of the pocket keeping it concealed behind my back as he moved ever closer. I swallowed, he was close enough to envelop me in his scent and it was pleasantly intoxicating.

"Kaito…" He murmured, his voice as smooth as honey. The timbre of his voice sent shivers down my spine and I gripped the blade tighter behind me. His hand moved to rest against the door next to my head. I looked up to him trying to keep the fear of my sudden situation off my face. I'd never killed anyone before… No, he was no person but a wolf in sheep's clothing just like me.

I felt the heat from his body radiating against me and I knew I couldn't delay, it was now or never.

I swallowed, the sound of my name reached me distantly, my heart beating in my ears.

I raised my arm, the metal blade flashing in the light of the candles. I brought it down, my eyes closing. Resistance stopped my arm and thoughts wheeled in my head. I'd done it. I'd actually killed someone. Slowly I opened my eyes and to my horror I saw that the blade had not pieced as I had thought.

The duke's hand held my arm firmly, keeping the blade mere centimetres from its mark. My gaze shifted quickly from the blade to the duke's face, it was hid under his hair for a moment before he lifted his head a smirk twisting his lips. "I thought something was a little odd tonight. A beautifully dressed woman such as yourself just seemingly waiting for someone to take her in." He moved my arm away with ease, twisting it until I dropped the blade with a yelp.

He pushed my hands up above my head and held them there in one of his. He moved closer to me pressing his leg between mine. A blush filled my cheeks and I looked away from him, did he know I was a man. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his breath against my cheek, and his hand gripping at his waist. "S-stop… I-I'm a man." The sound of his chuckle made me turn to look at him. He was inches away from my face, his hot breath ghosting over my skin as he spoke. "I know you are."

My eyes widened at his response, h-he knew! Then why was he doing this, surely his harem of women behind him was enough to satisfy him. Why was he this interested in me? He dipped his head, pressing his lips against my neck. Shivers ran through me from his touch, my legs going weak. I couldn't help it, I couldn't resist. Each time his gaze met mine I found myself falling further and further under his influence. He pressed his leg up against me forcing a gasp from my lips as I struggled to stay on my feet.

Shivers travelled down my spine as his hand smoothed down the dress over my thigh. My breaths are quickened and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest, however, now it isn't fear that causes its quickened pace. I find myself staring blindly with a half lidded gaze at the vaulted ceiling, my mouth agape as the duke lavished my neck and jaw with hot kisses. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen before he let go altogether and stooped to hike up the ruffle of the dress to my hips, his hands then moving to smooth down the back of my thighs, stopping just above my knees.

He pinned my body with his against the door, causing a whined gasp to surge from me at the pleasure such a move instils. He lifted my legs, pulling them around his waist before grinding his hips against mine. A soft moan dripped from my lips as my arms found his neck and he once again scattered burning kisses over my skin.

I've been caught.

Drawn in like a moth to a flame and now I can't resist the lust that is overcoming me so uncharacteristically. I foolishly entered the beast's lair and now I've been snared by the beast himself…

* * *

**So things are starting to get a little lost for our little lamb Kaito. Well when faced with the likes of Gakupo it's understandable he can't resist.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter ^^**


	3. Body of Betrayal

**So, welcome back guys! The last chapter was a little short but I really wanted the upcoming scene to get a full chapter to itself, also to make up for the shortness of the last chapter I'll make this one longer.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi, boylove, however you want to call guy on guy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Body of Betrayal**

My situation up to now just seems to have gone from bad to worse and without my realising I've consented to letting the vicious beast of Vermania Castle devour me.

My breath rushes from my lungs in a gasp as I feel my back land against something soft. The duke is relentless in his assault and I don't even have time to assess my surroundings before he's pressing down on top of me, his hands tugging undone the bow around my neck and revealing more of my skin, which he doesn't hesitate to give the same treatment with his mouth as the rest of my neck.

I risk a glance downward at the duke, my eyes half closed in pleasure. At some point the ribbon holding his hair up must have come undone as his long purple hair is falling loosely over his shoulders as his fingers work to take off the dress. I bite my lip and I watch him reveal more and more of myself, his lips and tongue tracing smouldering patterns over my chest as he went. The pleasure of his touch his undeniable and I'm aware of my body's reaction to him, the throbbing for attention is almost painful. My hips buck involuntary against him as his tongue rolls over one of my nipples and a shuddered moan rushes from me. I must have given him the reaction he was hope for because I heard him chuckle faintly against my skin.

I wrap my fingers around the fabrics beneath me, biting my lip as the duke continues his caress on my nipple. Heat grows in my stomach along with a light fluttery feeling causing shivers to rack my body. My breath comes to me in audible pants coupled with gasped moans. I turn my head away from the scene unfolding, closing my eyes watching it is more than I can handle. Tingles erupt in my skin under the dukes slender fingers as they smooth down my side and over my hip, slipping between my parted legs to rub slowly at my hardened length. I hardly notice the strangled moan that escapes me as I subconsciously lift my hips into his touch, my body begging for more without my consent yet I'm powerless to stop it. Drunk on the intoxicating scent of the man whom seduced my senses, my body moved completely by itself, responding eagerly to his every drawn out touch and breath.

A whine escapes me as I feel his hand withdraw and I turn to see what had disrupted his ministrations. My vision blurs slightly as I look down to him, the heat from my flustered face had brought tears to my eyes. I watch, panting helplessly as he pulls up the layers of lace from the dress's underskirt. His hand moving to bypass and slip under the final layers of clothing, taking my erection in his grasp. My body tenses in anticipation and biting my lip I whine breathlessly at his delay. The sound of another chuckle reaches me but I don't have time to dwell on it as his hand begins to slide effortlessly up and down my length. I tilt my head back with a moan, arching up slightly as pleasurable heat begins to flood through my body. With each stroke his pace increases and he pauses every so often to tease my head.

His every touch sends waves of heat surging through me, over the sounds of my gasping breaths and moans I'm sure I can hear his own ragged breaths. My hand clenches into a fist in front of my mouth, my gaze fixed on the satin drapes that hung over the wooden posts as I felt his breath ghost over my burning arousal. Shudders of desire and anticipation weaken my limbs and cause my breath to catch in my throat. Again he breaths faintly over my skin and my hips buck, desperate for that which he is withholding from me. I risk a glance down and that sly, knowing grin of his traps my gaze. I can only watch helpless and breathless as he slowly licks his lip before moving to run his tongue up the underside of my member.

I can hardly breathe through just the sight alone let alone the sensation of his tongue over such sensitive skin. His purple, amethyst eyes meet mine as he takes me in his mouth. My body trembles as his hot mouth slides down my erection, taking in more and more of me. My head spins and my lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and I break his gazes hold on me as my body tenses and arches in ecstasy. For a while longer my breath will not come as the duke continues the relentless suction. I feel his mouth slide up my length again, keeping up the suction right till the end. The release of his mouth forces my trapped breath from me in a loud and needy moan and I collapse back against the soft sheets beneath me trembling like a new leaf caught in a spring gale.

Despite it all I'm still helplessly trapped in the dukes enchantments. I want… no, _I need_ more. I haven't even cum yet and I feel as drained and spent as if we'd been at it all night. As I lie panting for breath and my tears for having held my breath so long blur my vision I'm vaguely aware of a shift on the bed I now realise I'm lay on. Distantly a soft ruffling can be heard and by the time I turn to look the duke is already looming over me. His long purple hair perfectly accentuating the shapes of his now bare body. His hands roughly push my thighs upwards and I found myself unwittingly wrapping my legs around his waist slightly. He leans down, lacing my exposed collar bones with the hotness of his tongue and lips. I tilt my head back my eyes sliding closed as my thoughts once again given the pleasure he is so skilled at inducing.

My eyes fly open as I feel a pressure against my ass then a mixture of pain a pleasure floods my systems surging a cry to my lips. He tenses above me and I'm left once again gasping for breath. Despite the pain, my body is uncontrollably aching for him. "More, I need more…" I'm shocked to hear my voice escape me in such a lewd tone. Not only can I not control my body and its betraying desires, even my mouth is leaving my grasps. I feel him grin against my neck and it sends shivers racking down my spine.

"I won't go easy on you…"

His whispered promise surges heat through me and I feel that all too familiar throbbing building in my still hard member. He bites my neck lightly causing me to moan, my hands gripping tightly at the sheets just above my head. Pleasure closes my eyes and I feel him take a breath against my skin. The next thing I'm aware of is a burning heat and pain radiating from my ass as he pushes against me. Tears once again flood my vision as I cry out again, arching and tensing in a vain attempt to escape the pain. His gasped breath in my ear seems distant I struggle to cope with the stretching pain, my body trembling violently.

As the pain slowly begins to subside I'm made aware of the dukes voice softly purring my name. His voice is slightly strained and breathless as his fingers move to brush my hair away from my face. I blink at him through tears and release my gritted teeth to let a slow breath escape me. He drops his head to my forehead his eyes closing. His lips move, but his words are too soft to make out. He shifts a little above me and my voice escapes me in an unexpected sultry moan as the movement is a stark reminder that he is inside me. The duke's surprise is short-lived, replaced with a suggestive grin. His hips shift, pulling back slightly before pushing forward again. I feel every detail in the movement, the release of pressure inside me and the nudge against my walls as his hot erection fills me again. I have no hope of controlling the lusty tones of my voice as electrifying euphoria numbs my body. He pushes against me again, more pleasure, more heat surge for my core and again my voice rushes uncensored from my lips.

His lecherous mouth is back on my neck again as he suddenly begins thrusting into me without reserve. My cries of delight building with each press against my inner walls. Every sound that escaped me, every moan and cry was added to gasped groans and pants from the duke. I was aware that at some point my arms had wrapped around his shoulders and were pulling him closer to me as the building need to cum soared with every powerful stroke of his hips. His heat surrounded me, filled me, deeper and deeper. Breathing was growing increasingly difficult between my desperate cries and moans that sounded so alien to me.

"Ah… I'm going to- Ah! I'm going to cum." The breathy need in my voice excites me even more than I'd have imagined and the pulsing in my length strengths. Trembles are traversing my body as my muscles tighten. A shuddered groan dripping with desire from the duke reaches me and it's the last my body can take. My back arches, a near shout of pleasure erupting from my lips as the heat building in my core detonates. Tingling, numbing heat sears through my muscles as my release shatters my thoughts and its hotness wets my torso.

I cry out again as the duke roughly continues to thrust into me, adding to the already intolerable pleasure that is overwhelming me. He shudders in my arms and a drawn out groan rushes against my skin as he slams into me one last time, forcing another wavering cry from my lips. His seed fills my insides, sparking more trembles and a pleasant throbbing of heat from my core.

My entire body feels weak, I can hardly keep my eyes open. Why is it that after being ravaged so passionately by a beast am I so calm…, calm enough to sleep…?

I shudder as the heat moves away from me and leaves me cold. I twist onto my side, curling into a ball to try and keep warm. As I do the heat returns once again and I snuggle into it…

I wake with a start, sitting upright with a gasp and blinking in the sunlight that is shining in through the full height window. Full height window? I squint curiously at it as I try to figure out where I am. Memories flooded my thoughts and heat rushes to my cheeks as my hand flies to cover my mouth.

Last night the duke… did that to me…

And I let him…

* * *

**Oh Kaito, you'll never be able to resist that sexy duke xD.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. It's been a while since I wrote a scene like this so I'll apologise if it's a little odd in places.**

**I think I'm going to try and stick to uploading a chapter every Thursday although don't hold me to it too harshly, okay? ^^**

**Anyway guys thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter ^^.**


	4. A Not So Good Morning

**Welcome back guys! I can't believe it has already almost been a month since I started writing this. I just want to say thank you all for reading this still (Yes, it's only been 3 chapters but still xD). I want to thank everyone for their kind words too, it always brings a smile to my face when people leave me a review or favourite/follow my story. Keep up the good work reading and I'll keep up the good work writing xD.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi, boylove, however you want to call guy on guy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Not So Good Morning**

How did things become like this?

I really don't understand why things have happened like this… Last night was as if I was just sitting back and watching someone toy with my body, ignoring my wishes. Is this the power of the duke? I shake my head in a vain attempt to clear my thoughts. I stop and stare at the neatly folded pile of clothing on the end table beside the bed. Beside them is a violet dress and the blonde wig I was wearing. A piece of parchment rests on top of them and I shift under the thick sheets to see what the gently sloping and elegantly written words say.

'_If this is what you'd prefer.'_

Heat rushes to my cheeks and angrily I lean and bat at the parchment, trying to push but that and the dress as far away as possible. I watch as is quietly flumps to the floor and scowl at it from my awkward position in the bed. Pfft, if I'd prefer! It's not like I wanted to dress like a woman! Besides that bodice was so uncomfortably tight I could hardly breathe, how do women wear them all the time?

Again I shook the thoughts from my mind, I needed to remember my purpose here. Since last night proved that I can't stand a chance of killing the duke by myself without being ensnared in that trap of his then my only option would be to try and free the women and open the castle doors for the townsmen. As of last night… It never happened. With a satisfied nod of my head I can feel my determination growing and I swing my legs off the side of the bed pushing myself to stand up and ignoring the lack of any kind of clothing my body has. As I straighten a searing ache surges up my spine from my hips stealing my breath at its suddenness. I blink though the ache as it dies down to a dull throb. Why is it that as soon as I've decided that last night didn't happen I'm left with this constant reminder of everything?

I take a breath and carefully pull on the _men's _clothing on, trying not to aggravate the throbbing of my hips any more. Just as I get the dark breeches on a light knock at the door has me freeze in my tracks. Is that the duke come to check up on me? Before I even have time to think up a plan the door slowly opens and as I suspected the duke enters. His long purple hair loose and cascading over his shoulders and his dressed almost as well as when I first met him just without the tail coat. In his hands is a small silver tray and from the smell I assume it carries a slice of smoked salmon and freshly baked bread underneath the sliver lid. Also on the tray was a small silver pitcher and drinking chalice. From the pitcher small curls of steam rose faded into the air. I could feel my stomach growl rather than hear it at the sweet scents of warm milk and honey.

The duke seemed surprised to see me up but his expression quickly changed to a soft smile. Behind my ribs my heart picked up its pace a little and my cheeks flooded with heat as the thoughts of last night inconveniently erupted in my mind. Quickly I glanced away, I didn't want to be trapped in that spell of his again. I'll never be able to escape if he catches me again. A gentle tug on my hair catches my attention and I jump to find the taller man stood next to me, his fingers toying with a lock of my blue hair.

"As I thought, your real hair is much better." He murmurs, leaning to sniff the hair in his fingers. I lurch sideways away from him, grabbing at the hair he had just had a hold of. "W-What are you doing?" My voice is unsteady and an octave or two higher than normal as my face flushes. He stares at me, now obviously surprised. I watch him straighten my gaze meeting his amethyst eyes as confusion works its way onto his face. Slowly his hands comes up to touch my cheek and I'm unable to do anything other than flinch away. However the movement seemed to be enough for the duke and his expression darkens. After another moment for staring at me he turns on his heels and is gone from the room before I can even voice a thought.

What was all that about? Last night he seemed to have no issues with touching me. Has he finally just realised that I am actually a man? Was last night just a slip of his judgement? A way to punish me for trying to kill him? Confused, I found myself sitting on the bed my knees tucked under my chin and the tray of food beside me. Absently I pick at the warm bread and salmon, however the moment the taste reaches me my thoughts are cast aside and I hungrily wolf down the food. I pour a generous helping of milk and honey into the chalice and heartily drink it down. I had realised just how hungry or thirsty I was earlier and the food and drink was certainly a welcome luxury. Leaning back against the headboard of the large four-post canopy bed I sigh and close my eyes. Feeling happily warm and full I now need to work out a plan and since it seems the duke won't be bothering with me today I should be able to find out where all the woman are being kept and free them without him noticing.

Okay, first thing first, I need to get out of this room and find my way around this castle. Surely it can't be that big. As I slip off the bed my eyes catch sight of a thin strip of fabric poking out from between the pillows. Pulling it out I realise exactly what it is and heat rushes to my cheeks once again. It's the duke's hair tie that now lies so innocently over my fingers. Did I pull it out last night or did he? I don't remember but the fact that it's here now is yet another reminder of the events that unfolded last night against my will. Didn't the duke have his hair loose when he came in earlier, could it be that he had been intending to get this back when he came in before?

A smile slowly creeps onto my face. This is perfect… I can use this as an excuse to be wandering around. I can claim to have been wanting to return it to him if I happen to see him or anyone who works in this castle. I push the ribbon in the pocket on the breeches and move to pull the linen shirt over my head, then pull each boot on folding the tops down over themselves. Never have I worn such a style of shoe. Sure I've seen them worn by others but they are normally people with a lot more influence than I have. Looking down at myself I'd almost consider myself one of the wealthier people in this land. As I though the grandeur doesn't really suit me.

With a sigh I smooth out the shirt a little before setting my shoulders and striding towards the door. I press myself against the door to listen. After a while of no sound I pull away and release the breath I hadn't realised I'd be holding. Slowly I pull the door open peering down the long corridor in either direction. Like the room I woke up in the hallway is of exquisite taste. A patterned red carpet running down the middle with even space away from the wall on either side. Opposite me the wall is covered in ceiling high arching windows looking down into a courtyard garden. A main central path cuts across the middle and few smaller paths wind out into various parts of the greenery. Shimmering in the sunlight a small pond ripples with the bright colours of its residents. There are so many different coloured flowers and plants, more than I've ever seen anywhere. I pull my gaze away from the awe inspiring display of colour and cast it up towards the stone made heights of the other end of the castle. Above the two storeys of the building a large circular tower extends three storeys high with the top storey seemingly walled with several windows like the one I'm looking out of.

Will I actually be able to find my way around this place before nightfall let alone before the duke notices? I swallow and clamp my jaw. I have to at least try, the townsfolk are counting on me. I turn my back on the window and glance down the corridor in either direction. Which way do I start? I don't even remember the moving from the doors I'd entered in. Left or right?

I look left. _Tinker. _Right. Tailor.

_Solider, sailor._

_Rich man, poor man._

_Begger man,_

_Thief!_

Right it is. I turn towards the right taking one last look down the corridor as I turn my back on it and begin carefully along the red carpet. The lack of sound worries me and as I leave the windows behind the thickening darkness clings to my skin. A dim orange light flickers around the corner just ahead and as I peak around the wall I make out another corridor. The walls are dotted with several flickering touches and in between them are a few large wooden doors just like the one from the room I was in. I move out of the darkness and into the dull light, comforted oddly by the faint crackles of the flames that cast dancing shadows on the walls. Perhaps these are all the spare rooms of this castle. Curiously I listen against one of the doors. Nothing. I gingerly push it open and glance around the room. As I thought it's almost the same as the room I was just in except there are no windows. Instead a large chandelier hung from the ceiling playing host to several thick candles although their flames have long since been extinguished. I close the door quietly, dismissing the other doors as being the same and continue along the hallway. It isn't long before I reach another corner although this one is different from the previous corner.

The corridor around the corner is once again lit by large arching windows looking down on the courtyard again. I must have crossed from one side of the building to the other. If that was the case then the intricately decorated spiralling staircase must lead to the tower I'd seen from the other side. Which also meant the stairs to get to the lower floors were on the left hand wing. I should have gone left, although… is it not always said that those in need of rescuing are in the highest room of the tallest tower awaiting for someone to save them. I can't not look, if the townswomen are really up there then I rather find them first, one of them will surely know their way around this place.

Steeling myself I move towards the stairs and slowly begin to climb upwards. The space is too small for torches and the darkness quickly closes in after the first few turns and I have to stop to allow my eyes to adjust to the gloom. For some reason my heart is pounding as if it knows something I don't, the thought alone is enough to give me chills. Taking a deep breath and trying to gain control over my racing heart I push forward, my eyes fixed on the stone steps under my feet as I climb higher.

Warmth soon begins to fill the small dark space and a faint light slowly begins to brighten the darkness with each step. I lift my gaze as dark brown wooden floor comes into view and a short, curved, torch-lit corridor stretches away from stairs. Around the bed I can just make out part of the wall at the end of the corridor. There must be a door around that bend. Biting my lip I edge off the stairs onto the wooden floor which creaks in protest, as if warning me back. I take another tentative step forward and the wooden boards remain silently anticipating my next step. I swallow and continue creep towards the end of the corridor. Again the flooring groans it's warning, threatening to alert anyone nearby of my presence. It's only then that I full realise the predicament I've put myself in. If I've been followed there is nowhere for me to escape. I've trapped myself again.

I need to figure out what's ahead of me in case anyone come up the stairs after me. I really don't want to be caught so early. Forcing myself forwards as quietly as the floor will allow me to I make my way around the bend to see a wooden door slightly ajar. I edge towards it, holding my breath as I glance through the gap and into the room on the other side. Rows upon rows of books line the visible walls and a roaring open fire is framed by a large carved wood mantle. In front of the fire was a small, long table with two plush looking chairs.

I froze as I took in the shape of the duke sitting in one of the chairs. Several book splayed on the end of the table in front of him and a book open in his hands. His hair was still loose and in the sort time I've been stood here it has fallen from behind his shoulder and onto the pages of the book he's studying several times. Each time his expression darkened a little before he flicked it back, the motions growing more and more irritated. He must be used to having it pulled back like the first time we met. In the flickering light of the fire and between the irritations with his hair, his expression seems worried. I stay and watch him for a while, feeling safer knowing that he hadn't heard my approach. There was no denying the handsome traits to his appearance and the worry and irritation only seemed to make him seem more human.

No! I don't have time to be watching him! He's no human, he's a beast parading as a human. I need to get back to escaping. I turn away from the door and hurriedly before the duke decides he's done with reading head back along the creaking wooden corridor to the silent safety of the stairs and rush down them, not caring to let my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. I can't explain it but my heart is pounding at the thought of him finding me watching him. If he were to catch me something like last night will happen, I know it will! I can't risk that! He can't touch me like that again! I can't-

My foot lands on nothing and my entire body lurches forward off the step I'd been on.

I'm falling and I can't see where.

My hands reach out in vain to grab something to stop myself with, nothing but air rushes though my fingers.

I close my eyes and the sound of my own voice echoes my fear back to me…

* * *

**I'm sorry this one's late guys. I've been really busy the last couple of days planning my move to Ireland. I managed to get half this chapter written before Thursday and then never got the chance to continue until now. Since it was late I made it a little long to make it up to you guys.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to see how Kaito will get out of his new cliché predicament (if it's cliché at all that is xD). Hope to see you all in the next chapter which I hope to get out on time.**

**Thanks for waiting and reading ^^.**


	5. An Even Worse Afternoon

**Welcome, welcome! We're back with the fifth Chapter!**

**First off let me offer my upmost apologies for how long this has taken to. If any of you still remember I mentioned moving to Ireland for work in one of the previous chapters well let me tell you the move was successful and work has been none stop. I've only really just gotten back on the creative wagon as it were.**

**I probably won't be able to update this weekly but I'll try and get updates up as soon as I can I will keep coming back to it as I really am enjoying writing this so don't worry if I disappear for a few weeks ^^. (Hopefully that won't be the case xD)**

**Anyway thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi, boylove, however you want to call guy on guy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – An Even Worse Afternoon**

_My foot lands on nothing and my entire body lurches forward off the step I'd been on._

_I'm falling and I can't see where._

_My hands reach out in vain to grab something to stop myself with, nothing but air rushes though my fingers._

_I close my eyes and the sound of my own voice echoes my fear back to me…_

My heart is in my throat as the world seems to slow down and move past me. I know now that the only way I'll stop is when I reach the bottom of the stairs. My fingers bush against cold stone and I desperately fight to get a handhold. My other hand joins in the fight on the other side of me and I push out trying to wedge myself between the two walls.

Somehow everything stops and my feet once again find the steps beneath me. I blink in utter disbelieve. If I hadn't grabbed the walls I would have been tumbling down this cramped staircase like a leaf over a waterfall. I lick my lips and swallow my heart again, releasing a shaky breath. My body starts to tremble slightly with the sudden shock of almost falling. Despite it all a slow, nervous grin is making its way cross my face. I was really quite lucky with that one and I chuckle my relief breathlessly. I don't have long to celebrate my regain of composure as an dull flickering light begins to flood into the darkness and I voice I really didn't want to hear cuts through my soft chuckles.

"Who's there?"

My shout when I fell must have been loud enough to reach the duke sat up there in his study. At his question I hold my breath and glance back up the stairs. The light is moving, getting brighter. He's coming down. With my previous panic suddenly reinstilled I quickly, and carefully this time, head down the stairs. My hands stay pressed firmly to each wall just to avoid risking my luck twice. Light begins to flood the darkness in front of me and I felt my spirits lift, I'm almost there. If I can make into one of the rooms before the duke makes it down the stairs I should be safe I just have to keep going just a little bit more.

A strong grasp on my shoulder from behind suddenly makes me aware of the sound of my name being called and I feel myself grind to a halt without even realising, turning into the light that has caught me up. Violet eyes reflect the light of a candle as they regard me with concern. Much to my inward dismay I find myself once again trapped by that gaze and my panic begins to bubble as I struggle to look away.

"Kaito, are you alright, I heard your shout earlier?" The duke questions looking me over with concern. I supress a tendril of unexpected and unwelcomed excitement from being under his scrutiny. Not trusting my voice at all given the way my heart has suddenly began fluttering like a caged bird I simply nod my response. His brow furrows slightly and he brings the candle closer to my face, the heat already beginning to warm my cheeks. It had to be that, surely I wasn't blushing again in front of this man. His expression still shows his concern and I watch, unable to move as he brings a hand up to my head.

"Your face is red, are you feeling well?" Under his concern I can now make out that smirk in his amethyst eyes. I grind my jaw in annoyance and bat his hand away, finally able to turn away from him. Despite it all though my words come out lighter than I had intended, "I'm fine. Just tired." I hear him chuckle slightly and I turn to glare at him but my anger won't surface. My stomach flutters as his hand moves from my shoulder and his fingers trace the line of my jaw.

"Perhaps you should rest some. Recover your strength." His tone is lower now, concern fled from his features and left that nothing but that heated gaze in its wake as he moves closer down a step closer to me. Faced with his presence I have no choice but to move back, but even that escape is halted as my back comes into contact with the coolness of the bare wall. I swallow, internal panic refusing to take light as the duke moves even closer still. I'm made vividly aware of the heat of his body and the touch of his breath as he spoke again, his words a mere whisper now, "Shall I help you to relax?"

The implications of his words become all too clear as I feel his hand smooth over my hip, pulling me against him. I'm at a loss for words, my hands against his chest push feebly in defence. Violet eyes shimmer in the flickering light as they loom closer until all I can focus on is them. Again that overwhelming heat seems to take control of my body and I can do nothing but helplessly gasp as his hand travels to brush my covered length. A whimper escapes me as I feel my body already responding to his to his touch, the tickle of his hair against my cheek as he moves to press his lips to my neck.

I close my eyes, willing my body to listen to the desperate pleads that flood my mind. I can't let him best me again, the entire village is counting on me. The trapped women are counting on me, even if they don't know it yet. I have to fight him, I have to…

"A-ah…" A pain in my neck forced the sound from my lips as my eyes open in surprise, I feel the dukes teeth lift from my neck before his tongue soothes my skin with languid stokes. Shivers traverse my spine as his hands slips beneath my layers of clothing allowing skin to touch skin and find myself gripping at his shirt, desperate to ignore how good it feels.

I don't want this…

I don't want this…

"I don't want this!" The words rush from me, releasing the force of my earlier panic and returning controlling of myself back to me. Shoving the duke away I somehow manage to free myself from his embrace and before I even have chance to fully realise I'm heading down to rest of the stairs, towards the light of the corridor below. I just need to make it to one of the rooms.

Slamming the door of the empty room I lean against it, certain that the duke had followed me. I cover my mouth with both my hands, not wanting my rapid breathing to give me away. I listen through the door, ignoring the thudding of my heart in my throat. No sounds can be heard on the other side. Perhaps he went the other way. I stay where I am for a moment longer just to be sure. When still no sign of anyone being on the other side of the door emerges I allow myself to slide down the door, my hands falling away as I release my breath.

I bring a hand to my neck, feeling the slight indents left by the duke's bite. I can still feel the heat of his mouth on my skin, and it's only then I realise that despite it all I'm still hard, painfully so. I pull my knees up burying my face against them. How can he have the power to affect me like this? Why is it so hard to resist him? My head is spinning with everything that had happened, and it doesn't help to calm my arousal, in fact it seems to only make it worse. I squirm a little, the throbbing between my legs making it hard to breath. Why won't it just settle? I don't want this…

Every attempt I make to try and calm myself is completely pointless, even if it seems to work at first I soon find myself panting and squirming uncomfortably again. I have only one option left… I swallow, letting my legs slip down a little and fall open, the tell-tale rise in my breeches making my heart race a little as I give in to what my body seems to want. Slowly I let my hand rub over my clothed, throbbing length, gasping the burst of pleasure created form the simplest of touches.

I push my knuckles into my mouth muffling the pleasured moan as I slip my hand beneath my clothes, feeling the warmth of my hardened member in my hand. My back arches, heat building in my core with every stoke of my hand, my breath escapes me in desperate gasps as visions of amethyst eyes flood my mind and the memories of smouldering lips coating my skin, traveling lower and lower…

Tremors rack my body as the thoughts of a wet warmth encompassing my stiff arousal and the press of a tongue dragging over the tip fill my mind. My hips buck sharply, eager for more. The heat filling my body brings tears to my eyes as my hand drops from my mouth and slips my breeches down before my fingers search out the hole that had been the source of so much pleasure last night. I moan at how good it feels to have a finger caressing my pulsing insides but it's still not enough. I need more…

Another finger slips inside and my breath catches as they brush up against that pleasurable spot that Gakupo had hit so many time last night. Ecstasy surges through my limbs as I remember every sensation that Gakupo had caused in me, how good it had felt. I could hardly breathe through my gasping moans as the heat inside me climbed every closer to its peak. My body growing tenser and tenser as my ministrations to my length and entrance grew wilder with desperation to reach that breaking point. The memory of the low husky pitch of his voice rolling my name over his tongue rang through my head like a mantra giving the rising heat the final touch it needed.

"A-ahh! Gakupo…" White hot pleasure erupted through my body, blinding me with its intensity. I could hardly breathe as the tears from the heat that flushed my face sidled down my cheeks. I collapsed back against the door, my head lolling to one side as the rapture of my release sapped the strength from my limbs. I couldn't move, I didn't want to. Shockwaves from my climax was still pulsing through me, sending shivers up my spine. If I moved now that pleasantly warm feeling would be lost. Why wasn't I in a bed just now, then I could just curl up and sleep feeling so happily peaceful.

I wasn't sure how long I spent asleep against the door but I was cold and my muscles were stiff when I woke. Groggily I look over myself, my cheeks flushing at the realisation of what I had done. Was this also part of the duke's power? All I could think about was him and his touch, it had been unbearable to try and ignore or even to think of something else. I worried my lip a little, fear building in my chest. The duke was a formidable opponent, capable of not only bringing women to their knees without realising but it seems he was also capable of doing it to men too.

I shook my head glad that at least now the effects of the duke had gone and I could breathe again. I needed to find the way out and fast. If things keep going like this I'll end up just like all the missing townswomen, trapped here under the power of the beast without even being able to know any different. I swallowed, I couldn't get stuck here. What hope would the town have if I too succumbed to the beast's power?

Rekindling my determinations I quickly righted myself and pushed myself to my feet. I wasn't going to lose to the beast that had forcibly made my body yearn for his touch. I would reclaim the rights to my own desires and those of the woman the duke had trapped here. A fluttering movement caught my eye as I took a step towards the door. On the floor by my foot lay the black ribbon hair tie of the duke. I almost wanted to leave it there, let it get forgotten but something made me pick it up again. I look at it for a moment, my mind finally remembering how easy the bow had been to slip out of his hair, how soft that curtain of purple felt as it gently fell over my skin. The darkened look of enjoyment in those violet eyes. If I ever managed to escape from this castle this would constantly serve me as a reminder of the beast I did battle with without the conventional methods of blade or arrow. I run my thumb over the soft fabric, almost feeling like this small strip of material was giving me the encouragement to finally escape this place. I tied it securely around my wrist, a constant reminder to keep going and pulled the door open slowly. I take a moment to look down the corridor, I've already ran from the duke once today I don't feel like having to do it again.

Deciding it's safe, I step out into the corridor and turn my back on the entryway for the tower. Since I didn't hear him come past earlier I don't think he came this way. I quietly make my way down the corridor turning away from the high windows to another darker corridor. In the middle I can see a large opening and assume that it must be the stairs down to the lower levels. I make my way towards them and peer down. They are the spilt stairs that lead to the main reception room. This place is bigger than I thought there is a whole other wing across from me that I haven't even been in yet. I swallow, a place this big is easy to get lost in but at least I've somehow managed to find the entrance hall.

Making my way down the stairs I pause to examine the space on the wall where it seemed a picture had hung. The wall showing a patch were the hidden wallpaper looked much better than the surrounding slightly faded colours. I didn't want to linger in the open space too long knowing that there were far too many entrances into the entry hall. After checking from my vantage point from the middle of the stairway I could see that the main door to the castle was within reaching distance. Quickly I crept down the stairs and rushed to the large doors, looking the over in awe once again. The building was so much grander than anything I was used to. I took a breath and reached for the handle, as my fingers closed around the cold metal loop I heard the gentle patter of feet behind me. I turned, surprised to see a group of the townswomen standing staring at him.

"Why are you here? What do you want with the master?"

The master…?

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate you still sticking around. Poor Kaito just can't seem to catch a break in this lair of the beast. Gakupo on the other hand seems to have some pretty strong powers behind him, when they actually want to work on Kaito. xD**


	6. A Small Matter of The Truth

**Welcome back guys! First off let me say I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this story updated. I had a massive writers block and was struggling writing for my own OC's let alone anything else. Then I did kind of forget about this a little. But the great news is I'm back with a new chapter for this story!**

**I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter, hopefully not as long as it took to get this out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I just want to thank you all that are still reading this from so long ago when I first started for being so patient. Also can't forget to thank the new readers too for just deciding to actually look at this.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi, boylove, however you want to call guy on guy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Small Matter Of The Truth**

As I stand staring at the women I can see the lack of emotion in their expressions. If they could actually be called expressions, their faces are blank and their eyes stare at me with a dull light. The sight is more intimidating than I'd have imagined and I turn to face them, letting my hand slip from the handle of the door.

"I-I don't want anything to do with the duke. I'm here to help you." As I speak I have a dreaded feeling that my words are lost on them but a slight stir rustles through their ranks.

"We don't need help. We want to be here." The words are murmured between them and an eerie chill coats my skin. If they were intimidating before now they were just down right creepy. I find myself taking a step back, my throat thickening and drying out. I swallow and try again, my voice reflecting my disturbance.

"Y-you're all under some kind of spell. That is the power of the duke. He's holding you here against your will without you even realising it." They shift a little at my words but don't show any recognition that what I'm saying is the truth.

"It's no use speaking to them, Master Kaito. They are far beyond being saved by mere words." The voice echo's from the top of the stairs. I look up the stairs to see the source of the unfamiliar voice and blink in confusion to find no one there. "If you want to free them your only hope is to break the spell by killing the beast." The voice again sounded, closer this time. I glance around searching for the source of the voice and still see no one other than the townswomen.

"I-in that case I'll just have to let them in." I call out to the voice, turning and grabbing the handle. A chuckle resounds and once again the voice speaks, clearly amused.

"Don't even bother. No mere mortal can open that door, Master Kaito. It's sealed with magic well beyond your understanding." Right behind me. I turn sharply, once again looking for the source of the voice yet the only people in the room other than myself are the townswomen, watching my every move. "How rude of you, Master Kaito. I'm down here." Glancing down I'm astounded to see that sitting on the floor behind me with a fluffy plumage of a tail curled elegantly around its paws is a rather large smoky black cat. A thick mantle of dusty dark grey fur puffs around its neck as if defying gravity. The rest of fur is long a sleek giving of an otherworldly shimmer in the light of the overhead chandelier. Tufts of fur extended a short distance out of each of its pointed ears. Its bright silver eyes felt as though they could pierce through the strongest of defences and see right through to the very core.

Undoubtedly the owner of the voice was none other than this cat, the bemused expression in its eyes let alone the intelligence behind them was undeniable. I find myself unable to even get my response past my lips. The cat simply tilts its head for a moment before striding away with a swish of its thick tail. As it reaches the stairs it looks back to me, "Are you coming, Master Kaito?" Despite the cat's mouth not moving the words definitely came from it and I find that despite my inability to speak I'm compelled to follow the cat. I glance over my shoulder at the woman as they slowly began to move back the way they had come. Ahead of me a soft mew catches my attention and my gaze is once again drew back to the cat.

"This entire place is cursed you see, Master Kaito." The cat began as we returned to the corridor I'd just come from. "Those women, this castle, me and now you are all bound to this place under the spell cast upon The Duke." The cat paused and lifted its gaze to me as if considering whether to continue. "A long time ago, when The Duke was just a mere child the people of this village held a grisly grudge against the former Duke and his family. As such it lead to The Duke being the victim of countless and sometimes vicious abuse from adults and children alike."

"The Duke locked himself away from the world, unable to bear the onslaught he received daily. The day when a few villagers stumbled on the wreckage of the family's carriage just a short distance away from this castle and the bodies of the former Duke and his wife were discovered was the day the Duke was whipped away into an orphanage in the village." Encaptivated in the story I hardly noticed that we were walking the exact path I had just taken.

"Subjected daily to the cruelty of children raised with hatred gained from their parents as he grew up it isn't hard to see how the Duke grew jaded. Sick of the ridicule he returned to this castle and drawing on an ancient spell he signed a contract with an unknown force for the power to enchant any he wishes."

A gentle sound came from behind us and I spun around to see the said Duke standing against the wall. Looking at him now it was hard to see how he could have been picked on, everything about him was just captivating but was that just part of the spell. "Bringing up the past again are we, Kuroo?" A soft purr came from the cat and with a flicker of its tail it continued walking its path.

"He's different, he can actually still listen and understand my words, My Lord." The words were spoken with a hint of irritation as the cat, whom I can only assume was Kuroo rounded the next corner and disappeared from sight. Leaving me alone with the Duke.

"He's always been like that with me. I think he wishes I'd have put him out before trapping him here. In all fairness I didn't know he was still here when the spell was cast." He pushed from the wall, amethyst eyes watching me carefully, "Are you feeling better? You seemed to be quite troubled when I last saw you?"

I couldn't control the flow of words that erupted from my mouth, as if the enchantment the cat had caused had been lifted and my words were suddenly bursting from me all at once. "Quite troubled? _Quite troubled! _Of course I am, I'm trapped here in the castle without a hope of escape with you, some kind of jaded beast who uses the power of someone else to resolve his problems. Not only that but I'm unable to even think properly when you stand too close. Your presence is suffocating and you take full advantage of that! Making me do those things with you! How can I stop you? I don't have the courage to kill you and your powers are too strong for me to keep resisting. At this rate I'll end up just like those countless women you've ensnared and grown tired with. Just another figure to add to your harem. I don't want that…" My chest feels like it's about to burst my heart is hammering so hard inside. I can't even muster the courage to look at him, fearing the power behind those beautiful eyes.

For a long time the silence between us was deafening. Just when I couldn't bear it anymore the Duke speaks, his words quiet and subdued. "So that is where it's been." The unrelated sentence causes me to lift my gaze to glare at him in angry, fearful confusion. I watch as he slowly approaches and takes my hand in his, lifting it up between us. Without breaking eye contact he fumbles with something at my wrist and I curiously glance down to see what it is. I blink as he removed the hair tie from around my wrist and releases my hand. My gaze follows his movements unwittingly as he pulls his cascading purple locks back into a ponytail again. "Thank you for finding it." With those words he turned and began to walk way before pausing, "I'll have food brought to your room for you…" He murmured something else untellable before striding away down the hallway, leaving me alone to wonder what exactly had just happened.

* * *

**Could it be that we are actually starting to see a side of the Duke that doesn't want to get in Kaito's pants?! (But can we really blame him for wanting that?)**

**Thanks again for being patient and thanks for reading. Hope to see you all back soon for the next chapter.**


End file.
